Ipsycho (Sonic Version)
by BlazinJoseph01
Summary: As Sonic and his knothole friends go to Olympia for Herocon this weekend the decided to help a lonely fan named Nora to celebrate a birthday to remember but realize Nora is a crazy fan as she trapped them. Will someone save our beloved heroes or will they stay trap for a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

At the main bas in Knothole village the freedom fighters are pecking up to the Herocon vent on Saturday. Sally the leader of the squad is checking the current emails before leaving as Sonic approached her. "Hey Sal what's up?" He asked her. "Just checking  
/our emails before we leave and can you finish packing up?" Sally ordered him. "When are we leaving again?" He asked her. "Soon as Rotor, Tails, Amy, and Cream get here and finish packing ok?" Sally asked again. "Well I'm bone already so I will sit  
/on the couch." Sonic said before he heard the door. "Sonic can you pick it up?" Sally asked. He did so seeing it was Knuckles and Julie at the door. "So you sure you can't come Julie?" Knuckles asked her. "I do but I can't so have fun ok?" She asked  
/him.

"Sure!" He said before giving here a kiss and went inside. "How's a going Knucklehead?" Sonic asked him. "Not to much." He said before approaching Sally. "So you have the tickets to Olympia?" He asked her. "Yes their in my pocket." Sally told him.  
/"Ok

if you need me I will be on the couch." Knuckles said as he turned on the tv. Few minutes later Antoine wearing a red shirt with blue shorts and green sandals and Bunnie wearing a pink top and blue skinny jeans came down stairs as Antoine was

holding a box. "Zese pictures are not embarrassing!" Antoine told her. "Ah never said so but et looks

/hilarious!" Bunnie told him. "What's the problem?" Sonic asked turning to them. "Can you tell moi what is wrong with zis picture of moi?" Antoine asked him pulling a picture of himself as Sonic tried not to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" He asked  
/in frustration.

"I do this poise all the time Ant." Sonic said mimicking his picture poise. "Don't worry about et Sugar Tawn we're just messin with ya." Bunnie said to cheer her husband up. "Why do you have photos of your self Ant?" Sally asked him. "To pass zese  
/of

to ze people who will be at ze Herocon." He answered. "Oh! Somebody just sent use a message from Olympia! So how do I play the video?" Sally asked. "The second channel." Sonic said putting the tv on second channel. Then the message started to play  
/revealing

it as a girl in her late teens. "Hello knotholes!" She said and continued. "I doubt you guys are watching this since you guys get billion emails a day but if you are then I want you to know you guys are my life." She said. "My name is Nora Derslit."  
/She

introduced herself and Sonic tried not to laugh but stop as Sally glared at him. "This Friday is my 16th birthday and I heard that you guys are going to Herocon this weekend which is only 15 minutes from my house so I was wondering if you guys come  
/to

my party?" She asked on the message. "Can you delete this Sally?" Knuckles asked her. "Don't be rude!" Sally told her. "Last year when I turned 15 I had a party but nobody showed up. I wondered if you guys come then other people would come since your  
/all cool and popular!" She said as Sally paused the message. "This is so sad." Sally pointed out. "Should we go?" Sonic asked her. "I guess!" She said. "WHAT! I don't want to go to Nora Derslits lame sweet 16 birthday party." Knuckles said surprised.  
/"That girl appears to have a sad life." Sally said to him. "So it is what it is I have a sad one as well!" Knuckles told her as she un paused it. "It can be a fun party! There's gonna be games!" Nora said. "Gross!" Knuckles said. "And karaoke!"  
/Nora continued. "Lame!" Knuckles continued. "And a clown." Nora said excitedly. "Huh?" Everyone in the roomsaidconfused. "And a big chocolate fountain!" Nora continued as Sally turned it off. "Oui! I say we go!" Antoine said excited.

"Me

too!" Bunnie said. "I'm in." Sonic said. "Fine I will go." Knuckles said with no option. Then someone knocked or the door again as Sonic and the others grabbed their stuff and walked to the door reveling Mighty and Ray. "Hey guys what's up?" Sonic  
/asked.

"Here to take over while you are gone." Mighty said as Rotor's van approached the house. "Have fun." Ray told them as they walked to the van taking them to the airport.


	2. A quiet party

XAfter a long flight to Olympia, Washington the Knothole freedom fighters along with Knuckles arrived to Nora's house on anearly warm Friday night as they walked up her porch. "Are you sure this is the place Sally?" Rotor in his his glasses on along  
/with

his long coated jacket and a yellow cap on his head backwards asked her. "Yes it said in the email we got Rotor." Sally said as she knocked the door. "Yup looks like avery awesome sweet 16 party we are at." Knuckles said as he looked at an

/inflated balloon. "Can you just acted nice for once?" Amy asked him. "Maybe." He told her still depressed. Then the middle of the door opened revealing Nora to see who it is. "NO! WAY!" She said excited as she opened the door. "Your the Knothole  
freedom

/fighters!" She said to them. "Surprise!" Everyone but Knuckles said to her. "I can'tbelieve you guys actually came! I'm Nora!" She said still excited as she introduced her self. "Well I'm Sally and this is..." Sally said as Nora interrupted.

"Heck I know

who you guys are! ENTER! ENTER! You can drop your bags there!" She said excited as Sonic an the crew walked in. "So where is everyone else?" Sonic asked as he looked around. "I don't know! I told everyone at my highschool and youth groupthat

I probably invited the Knotholes to come but I think they thought you would actually show up!" She told them. "Well maybe we are early maybe other people will show up very soon." Tails told her. "I don't know?" Knuckles said a little concerned. "ANYWAY!"  
/Amy said in disscuss at Knuckles. "Like we just said people will show up soon." Rotor said. "I can't wait for the party to start." Cream said excited. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese adoor closed on the other side of the roomrevealing

an old aged clown on a walker. "Well I zee ze clowns here." Antoine said. "Alright a clown is here." Sally said trying hard not to embarrass Nora. "Yeah! He's 87 years old and his name is Cramps!" Nora said getting back in her excited tone. "Hey Cramps  
/what's up!" Sonic said in the same tone as Sally as everyone justwaved at the old clown. "Whoa! Something who ha is on mah leg!" Bunnie said as she looked down to see a brown chicken underneath her. "Oh! That's my pet chicken Maurice!" Nora said.  
/"Your pet chicken?" Tails asked confused. "Yup!" She answered. "Ok!" Tails said awkwardly. "Now let's put on some music!" Nora said as she got to the music table in the room. Oh here's a tasty tape!" Said as she turned on the radio and said to dance  
/approach

back. As she did she approached Tails as he got confused in the situation and backed up a bit but after a few seconds of confusion he accepted to dance with her and started to lay her head on his right shoulder. Then Cramps started to approach Sally  
/and

pulled his arms out. "I'm good but thank you." Sally told him but Cramps kept approaching her. "Dance me!" He said to her and Sally decided to give him a little dance. Then Sonic started to dance with Amy, Antoine started to dance with Bunnie, and  
/Cream

started to dance with Cheese as Knuckles and Rotor just watched.

Back at the main base in knothole village Ray was sitting on the couch watching tv as Mighty entered the room. "This is bad!" Mighty said to himself. "What is it?" Ray asked. "They forgot Nicole's main hand held device." He said to him. "Well what do  
/we do then?" Ray asked. "Well we can't call them to come back they are pretty much in Olympia by now." He said. "Well think of this since they aren't here right now we can do what ever we want!" Ray told him. "So what you are saying this is ours  
for

/now?" Mighty asked him as Ray shook his head as the alarms went on. "What's happening?" Ray asked him. "Well what ever it is it's somewhere near by so since this is our place for now we are the freedom fighters!" Mighty told him. "Sounds good to  
me!"

/He said as the both rushed out of the base.

Mean while back at Nora's place paramedics are about to leave the house with Cramps in a terrible condition. "Is Cramps gonna be ok?" Nora asked one of the paramedics as they were about to leave. "MAYBE!" He said with a smile as Nora felt the same way  
/as well. "Problebly not!" He said in a depressed way as Nora's smile faded as well. Well happy birthday!" He said and left. "Thank you." Nora said in a sad way as she closed the door. "Hey Nora I'm deeply sorry that your clown had an aneurysm."  
/Sally said apologizing to her. "Sorry that he had while I danced with him." Amy pointed out with her friends in shock.


End file.
